halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
United Nations Space Command
Das United Nations Space Command ist eine Organisation des United Earth Government, die im Interplanetaren Krieg gegründet wurde und seit 2525 für alle Operationen im Weltraum zuständig ist.[[Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum|'Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum' Dreck]] Das UNSC hat viele Unterorganisationen, die für alle Bereiche des Weltraums zuständig ist. So gibt es eine Organisation für die Forschung, für die Erforschung des Weltraums und die Kolonisation und schließlich die bekannteste Unterorganisation, die United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Diese ist für die Verteidigung der Erde und ihrer Kolonien zuständig. Geschichte Frühe Konflikte Diese Periode innerhalb der Menschheitsgeschichte wurde durch brutale Konflikte zwischen mehreren Regierungen und Fraktionen in unserem Sonnensystem gekennzeichnet. Der Jupiter-Mond-Feldzug, die Regenwaldkriege und eine Reihe von Auseinandersetzungen auf dem Mars waren Konflikte von besonderer historischer Bedeutung. Als Überbevölkerung und politische Unruhen auf der Erde zunahmen, entstanden Unmengen von neuen politischen Bewegungen. Die bemerkenswertesten regimekritischen Bewegungen dieser Zeit waren die „Koslovic“- und die „Frieden“-Bewegung. Die Koslovics - Anhänger des neo-kommunistischen Hardliners Vladimir Koslov - wollten eine Rückkehr zu den ruhmvollen Tagen des Kommunismus und die Beseitigung von kooperativen und kapitalistischen Einflüssen, vor allem in Orbitalen Einrichtungen und Kolonien außerhalb der Erde. Die „Frieden“-Bewegung war ein Wiederaufleben des Faschismus, entstanden durch den Anti-Koslovics Gedanken, der seine Wurzeln auf den Jupiter-Kolonien hatte. „Frieden“ meint wortgetreu „Frieden“ - in dieser Annahme glaubten sie, dass der Frieden nur durch das Ausschalten der „Unterdrücker auf festem Boden“ erreicht Beide kämpften gegen die UN, die sich alle Staaten auf der Erde als Sammelstaat einverleibt hatte. Der Marskrieg 2163 war der erste Großeinsatz von Marines und damit des UNSC außerhalb der Erde. Eine Welle von Blitzeinschlägen gegen die koslovischen Streitkräfte in der Nähe von „Argyre Planitia“ war ein uneingeschränkter Erfolg. Als Resultat zog es die Lehre des Militärs zukünftig vor, große Mengen von Marines für Bodenangriffe und Schiffsübernahme-Aktionen auszubilden. UN-Truppen besiegten auf der Erde die Streitkräfte der Koslovic- und der Friedensbewegung, worauf sie einen systematischen und fest bestimmten Vorstoß starteten, um deren Überreste auf unterschiedlichen Planeten, die innerhalb des Systems von den Aufständigen gehalten wurden, zu zerschlagen. Als Resultat dieser ausgeweiteten Konflikte wurden sowohl die Truppen der „Frieden“-Bewegung als auch die Streitkräfte der „Koslovic“-Bewegung im Angesicht eines gewaltigen, vereinigten und sehr starken UN-Militärs besiegt. Ausdehnung Im Zuge der Nachwirkung dieses Konflikts wurde eine Vereinigte Regierung der Erde gebildet, die aus dem Rat der UN hervorging. Jetzt waren die Sieger einer weniger augenscheinlichen aber ebenso ernsten Bedrohung gegenübergestellt: Überbevölkerung und ein gewaltiges Militär ohne einen Feind, den es zu bekämpfen galt. In der Nachkriegszeit gab es einen gewaltigen Bevölkerungsanschub und die daraus folgende Überbevölkerung, gekoppelt mit der Zerstörung und der durch die Regenwaldkriege erzeugten Hungersnot, drohte die Wirtschaft zu destabilisieren. Expansion außerhalb des Sonnensystems thumb|Ein Schiff der Phoenix-Klasse besiedelt einen Planeten. Ein Team aus Forschern, Physikern und Mathematikern entwickelte unter Geheimhaltung den „Shaw-Fujikawa“ Überlichtantrieb, ein praktisches Hilfsmittel Raumschiffe über gewaltige interstellare Distanzen zu bewegen. Dieser neue Antrieb ermöglichte es den Raumschiffen in den „Slipspace“ einzutreten. Die Erdregierung enthüllte das erste Schiff einer Reihe von Kolonieschiffen – Das Angebot an Freiwilligen war gewaltig. Die Bedingungen auf der Erde verkamen im Angesicht der Überbevölkerung, sodass eine Auswanderung auf eine Kolonie eine attraktive Option darstellte. Jedes Kolonieschiff wurde von einer militärischen Besatzung und von Eskortschiffen begleitet, was dazu diente die gewaltige Raumflotte zu beschäftigen, welche nach dem Abklang der militärischen Konflikte große Mengen an Kapital und Ressourcen verschlangen. Da Überlichtgeschwindigkeiten in diesem Zeitraum noch immer sehr neu und teuer waren, mussten Kolonisten und militärische Besatzung eine Reihe von strengen physischen und mentalen Tests absolvieren. Theoretisch war es also nur den am besten qualifiziertesten Bürgern und Soldaten ermöglicht, die nahegelegenen Welten zu besiedeln. Dies war die Geburt der Inneren Kolonien. thumb|Weitere Welten werden besiedelt. Um 2390 war die Besiedlung der Inneren Kolonien voll im Gang. Es gab 210 von Menschen bewohnte Welten in den verschiedensten Graden des Terraformings, und die Bevölkerung im von Menschen kontrollierten Raum war größtenteils stabil. In dieser Zeit wurde der Planet Reach (der sich im Orbit um Epsilon Eridani, direkt an der „Türschwelle zur Erde“, befand) zur wichtigsten Raumwerft und Ausbildungsstätte der UNSC. Reach war nicht nur der Hauptproduktionsort von Kriegs- und Kolonieschiffen, sondern auch das Trainingsgelände schlechthin für geheime Operationen und Spezialeinheiten. Die Ausbreitung der Menschheit schritt in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit voran. Um 2490 umfasste der menschliche Raum über 800 Welten, die über den gesamten Orion-Arm der Milchstraße verteilt waren. Das Spektrum erstreckte sich dabei von planetaren Festungen bis hin zu kleinen, landwirtschaftlichen Kolonien. Während sich die äußere Ausdehnung fortsetzte, wurden die „Inneren Kolonien“ zu einer politischen, wirtschaftlichen Hochburg, obwohl sie wegen der Rohmaterialien stark auf die Äußeren Kolonien angewiesen waren. Erstkontakt mit der Allianz und Beginn des Krieges Harvest wird als eine der ersten Welten verglast.|thumb Im Februar näherte sich ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart der Kolonie Harvest. Kurz danach brach der Kontakt zum UNSC ab. Auf Harvest leitete derweil eine Sammlung außerirdischer Rassen, die Allianz, Verhandlungen mit den Menschen ein. Die Menschen sollten einfach den Planeten verlassen, dann würden sie in Ruhe gelassen. Wenige Tage später aber griff die Allianz den Planeten an. Scheinbar war es ein religiöser Krieg, die Menschheit war eine Beleidigung für ihre Götter (obwohl eigentlich das Gegenteil entsprach). Das Flottenkommando stellte eine Kampfgruppe zusammen, die das System am 7. Oktober erreichte. Sie bestand aus dem Zerstörer "Heracles", kommandiert von Maribeau Verdi, sowie den Fregatten "Arabia" und "Vostok". Sie fanden drastische Veränderungen auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Harvests vor. Es gab keine Anzeichen der 300.000 Kolonisten. Kurz darauf wurde ein Alien-Schiff im Orbit entdeckt. Zunächst griff es nicht an. Als Maribeau Verdi jedoch versuchte Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen, antworteten sie in unserer eigenen, klaren Sprache mit folgender Nachricht: "Eure Vernichtung ist der Wille der Götter … und wir sind ihre Instrumente." Die Vostok und die Arabia gingen mit samt ihrer kompletten Besatzungen verloren. Die Heracles konnte sich dahingegen mit einem Sprung aus dem System retten. Allerdings benötigte sie für die Rückkehr nach Reach aufgrund der großen Schäden, die sie aus dem Kampf davontrug, mehrere Wochen. Das UNSC rief unter sofortigen Umständen die höchste Alarmstufe aus. Vize-Admiral Preston Cole mobilisierte im Zuge dessen die größte Flottenbewegung in der Menschheitsgeschichte, um das Harvest-System zurückzuerobern und der neuen Bedrohung zu trotzen, was ihm auch gelang.(obwohl Cole 2/3 seiner Schiffe verlor). Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde erfuhr Cole – inzwischen zum Admiral befördert – dass in der Zwischenzeit Unmengen von Kolonien zerstört wurden. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Cole versuchte die Eindringlinge abzufangen, indem er seine überbleibende Flotte aussandte. Boden- und Raumschlachten brachen überall in den Äußeren Kolonien aus. Während eines Bodeneinsatzes gelang es UNSC-Truppen, einen der Außerirdischen gefangen zu nehmen. Bevor dieser an seinen Verletzungen erlag, konnten die Soldaten erfahren, dass sich die Außerirdischen selbst als „Die Allianz“ bezeichnen (grobe Übersetzung). Nach der Belagerung von Harvest wurde der Planet schlussendlich wieder zurückerobert. Scheinbar war es der Allianz wegen der Blutsväter-Artefakte wichtig gewesen. Kholo in den späten 30er Jahren.|thumb In den darauf folgenden Jahren wurden Coles Streitkräfte trotz dessen exzellenter Führung und taktischer Brillanz aufgerieben. Der Grund war ganz einfach das Fehlen an Feuerkraft; die Allianz zerstörte je verlorenem Schiff bis zu vier UNSC-Schiffe. Bis zum November des Jahres 2535 wurde viele Äußeren Kolonien zerstört. Der Admiral rief das „Cole Protokoll“ als militärischer Befehl ins Leben: alle menschlichen Schiffe müssen sicherstellen, dass die Allianz niemals den Standpunkt der Erde erfährt. Wenn sie zum Rückzug gezwungen werden, dürfen sie keinesfalls einen Vektor anfliegen, der zur Erde führt - selbst wenn dies Sprünge mit zufälligen Koordinaten erfordert. Falls solche „Blind-Sprünge“ nicht möglich sind, muss der Captain des Schiffs die Selbstzerstörung befehlen, wenn die feindliche Übernahme kurz bevor stehen sollte. Außerdem ist es von oberster Priorität, die Künstliche Intelligenz (KI) eines Schiffs mit samt ihrer gespeicherten Daten vor der Allianz zu schützen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es auch einen Abschnitt innerhalb des Protokolls, der Beseitigung und Zerstörung der Schiffs-KI in extremen Situationen vorschreibt. Belagerung Die Streitkräfte der Allianz drangen in die Inneren Kolonien ein. Der Krieg ordnete sich in dieser Zeit für mehrere Jahre in ein bestimmtes Schema ein: Während die Menschen in isolierten Kämpfen – meist in Bodenoperationen – siegreich waren, mussten sie in den Raumschlachten schwere Niederlagen einstecken, sodass eine Kolonie nach der anderen vernichtet wurde. Halo und die Endphase des Krieges Die Entdeckung der Halos, lässt die Allianz politisch instabil werden.|thumb In dieser letzten Phase des Krieges erreichte die Allianz Reach und löschte somit die letzte militärische Festung der Menschheit aus. Ein beschädigter Halcyon-Kreuzer, die Pillar of Autumn, konnte der Zerstörung jedoch entkommen, indem der Captain einen blinden Slipspacesprung anordnete. Dadurch fand die Besatzung der Pillar of Autumm die Installation 04, die von den Blutsvätern erschaffen worden war. Die Allianz nannte diese Ringwelt Halo und dachte, dass sie ihnen die Große Reise ermöglichen würde. Auf dieser Ringwelt wurde von einem SPARTAN-II, auch bekannt als John-117, mehrere Geheimnisse aufgedeckt, die die Menschen als Nachfahren der Blutsväter bestätigten und eine Plage losließen, die diese Ausgelöscht hatten, namens Flood. Trotz schwerer Verluste, kann die Allianz den Brückenkopf auf der Erde halten.|thumb Wenige Monate später griff die Allianz, angeführt vom Propheten des Bedauerns, die Erde an. Zwar wurde der Angriff nur von einer kleinen Flotte durchgeführt, aber die Verluste auf menschlicher Seite waren dennoch immens. Dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte Schiffe des UNSC wurden vernichtet; ebenfalls mindestens zwei Orbitale Verteidigungsstationen. Als der Prophet des Bedauerns durch den Slipspace flüchtete, konnte nur ein Schiff, die UNSC In Amber Clad, dem Allianz Kampfträger durch den Slipspaceriss folgen. Wochen später tauchte eine Flotte der Allianz Loyalisten nahe der Erde auf, gemeinsam mit dem Blutsväter Dreadnought, an dessen Bord auch der Prophet der Wahrheit war. Es entstand eine riesige Schlacht auf dem Planeten, in der Umgebung der zerstörten Stadt Neu Mombasa sowie in der Umlaufbahn der Erde. Die Flotte erlitten große Schäden, allerdings hatten die Allianz Loyalisten ebenfalls große Verluste zu verzeichnen. Als der Prophet der Wahrheit das Portal zur Installation 00 gefunden hatte, aktivierte er es und verschwand. Um die Situation zu vervollständigen, kam auch noch eine Invasion der Flood hinzu. Glücklicherweise tauchte eine Flotte der Allianz Separatisten, unter der Führung des Gebieters auf. Große Teile von Ostafrika mussten verglast werden, doch war die Invasion aufgehalten.Halo 3 Flooddamm Eine Streitmacht des UNSC und der Allianz Separatisten folgte schließlich Wahrheit durch das Portal. Sie gerieten in die Umlaufbahn der Arche, einer gigantischen Konstruktion außerhalb der Galaxie. Dort fand die finale Schlacht zwischen den Sangheili und den Jiralhanae statt. Auf der Installation 00 selbst arbeitete Wahrheit daran, von dort aus alle Installationen zu aktivieren. Thel konnte dies vereiteln und tötete ihn mit einem Hieb in den Rücken.Halo 3 Die Allianz Die UNSC Forward Unto Dawn verlässt die Arche.|thumb Schließlich tauchten die Flood mit High Charity auf; so mussten die Sangheili und die Menschen die Installation zerstören. Mit dem Tod von Wahrheit hatte der Krieg sein Ende gefunden; die Konsequenzen waren die Auflösung der Allianz, die Dezimierung der Menschheit, aber auch die Vernichtung der Flood. Nachkriegszeit Ab 2553 pflegte das UNSC Beziehungen zum Staat Sangheili-Staat Vadam welcher einen Pro-Menschen Kurs verfolgte. Vor allem wurden Verhandlungen auf Basis des tausches von Technologien abgehanlten.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3plasmarifle bungie.net Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle] Auch ein militärischen Bündnis bestärkte beide Parteien noch enger zusammen zu arbeiten. Insgeheim war der MND jedoch damit beschäftigt Gegenbewegungen zu unterstützen um die Sangeheili in einen Bürgerkrieg zu stürzen.Halo: Glasslands Klapptext Zusätzlich wurden einige Sonderrechte des UNSCs wieder an das UEG abgegeben und das Notfallmilitär wurde vermutlich wieder schrittweise in den Normalzustand versetzt. Durch die neu gefundenen Blutsväter- und Allianztechnologien wurden vermutlich die Forschungszweige des UNSCs ausgebaut. Zusätzlich wurde die UNSC Infinity losgeschickte um Basen bei allen Installationen zu errichten um diese stillzulegen und zu erforschen.Halo 4 Infinity 2557 kam es zu einer Tragödie beim New Phoenix Zwischenfall als der Didaktiker die Bevölkerung der Stadt auslöschte und das UNSC fast hilflos zusehen musste.Halo 4 Mitternacht Ab 2558 wurde die Erde von Allianzflüchtlingen, welche ihre Heimatwelten verlassen hatten, überschwemmt. Dabei war das UNSC in den Exilanten betreut um mögliche Terroristen zu finden.Halo 4 Spartan Ops Episode 1: Abreise Kriegsverbrechen Das Space Command hatte bei mehreren bewaffneten Auseinandersetzungen Kriegsverbrechen begangen welche medial an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten. So gehört die Vernichtung der Kolonie Far Isle als mahnendes Beispiel unter Aufständischen.Die Halo Enzyklopädie: Der ultimative Führer durch das Halo-Universum Seite 288 Mit dem Ende des Allianz - Menschen Krieges hat die Öffentlichkeit die Hintergründe des SPARTAN-II Programms erfahren. Aus diesem Grund gab es einige Anhörungen des UEGs bei denen Admiral Margaret O. Parangosky und Doktor Catherine Halsey angehört wurden.Halo: Vergaste Welten Auftrag Das United Nations Space Command ist der Teil der Vereinten Nationen und der vereinigten Erdregierung, der für alle Belange im Weltraum zuständig ist. So sind nahezu alle Operationen der Menschen, ob zivil oder militärisch, von der UNSC organisiert und kontrolliert. Besonders in den äußeren Kolonien regt sich großer Widerstand gegen das UNSC. Wegen der strikten Kolonialpolitik haben die neuesten Welten keine großen Rechte. Sie wollen eine Loslösung von der zentral orientierten Erdregierung. Außerdem verlangt das UNSC Rechenschaft über alle Aktivitäten im Weltraum, vermutlich um eine mögliche Spaltung der Menschheit zu verhindern. Hintergrund Das United Nations Space Command wurde im Interplanetaren Krieg in den 2160ern von der UN gebildet, um die Aktivitäten im Weltraum zu organisieren. Nach dem Sieg über die „Regimekritiker“ (Faschisten und Kommunisten) hatte das UNSC die Aufgabe, die Kolonien im Sonnensystem auszuweiten, wieder aufzubauen und vor Restfeinden zu beschützen.Halo: Erstkontakt Bald stand die Menschheit einem größeren Problem gegenüber: Die Überbevölkerung der Erde und des Sonnensystems. Bald wurden die ersten Kolonisierungsschiffe in die benachbarten Sonnensysteme losgeschickt, am Anfang noch mit Sublicht. Doch als der Slipstream möglich wurde, war die Welle der Kolonisation kaum aufzuhalten. Am Anfang waren die Reisen noch teuer; so konnten nur ausgewählte Personen auf fremde Planeten reisen, später immer mehr. Das UNSC bewachte die Kolonie schiffe und übernahm auch selbst Transportmissionen. Gleichzeitig versuchte man, die Menschheit unter einer Flagge zusammen zu halten, weil man aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten wusste, was eine uneinige Menschheit auslösen konnte. Der militärische Arm des UNSC, die "UNSC Defense Force", bekämpften Piraten und kleinere Verbrecherorganisationen. Der Höhepunkt dieser Entwicklung wurde am Ende des 25. Jahrhunderts mit 800 besiedelten Welten erreicht. Die Menschheit hätte ihr Einzugsgebiet mit Sicherheit noch weiter ausgebreitet, wäre sie nicht erstmals mit außerirdischen Wesen in Form der Allianz in Kontakt gekommen, was zum größten Konflikt seit Anbeginn der Menschheit führte. Gliederung und Teilstreitkräfte Das Militär des UNSC ist in 4 Waffengattungen unterteilt. Zu der wichtigsten Komponente gehört dabei die Navy, welche jedoch auch zu Zeiten des Allianz-Menschen Krieges am stärksten dezimiert wurde. Raumfahrt Die United Nations Space Command Navy ist eine Abzweigung des UNSC und eine Unterkategorie des United Nations Space Command Defense Force, welche für die Marineoperationen im All verantwortlich ist. Sie ist unter anderem für Schiff-gegen-Schiff Kämpfe, Orbitale Bombardements, das Aufnehmen von evakuierten Zivilisten, die Stationierung der Raumjäger und dem Einsatz der UNSC Marine Corps verantwortlich. Marineinfanterie Das United Nations Space Command Marine Corps, oft einfach nur Marines, ist eine Teilstreitkraft der United Nations Space Command Streitkräfte. Vermutlich machen sie die größte Anzahl der Streitkräfte aus. Sie sind für alle Operationen im Weltall zuständig, welche Invasionen auf anderen Planeten aber auch Schutz dieser und Enterung beinhaltet. Auch werden sie auf Heimatwelten als Schutz- und Wachpersonal verwendet. Es gibt mehrere Unterkategorien, wie die Orbitalen-Abwurf-Schock-Truppen oder die Höllenbringer. Heer Die United Nations Space Command Army sind die regulären Truppen der UNSCDF und neben den UNSC Marine Corps und der UNSC Luftwaffe eine Teilstreitkraft des UNSCDF. Die Soldaten sind genau wie Anfangs die Marines mit einem MA37 Sturmgewehr ausgerüstet. Diese Einheiten sind vor allem als Wachpersonal, Sturmtruppen, Helfer bei Evakuierungen und planetare Verteidiger anzutreffen. Lufteinheiten Die United Nations Space Command Air Force ist Unterstützungseinheit für die UNSCDF. Sie führt sowohl Luftangriffe als auch Aufklärungsarbeiten innerhalb der Atmosphäre aus. SPARTANs Die SPARTANs sind irreguläre Truppen welche während des Allianz - Menschen Krieges bekanntheit erlangten. Sie gelten noch nicht als eigene Teilstreitkraft. Sie waren anfangs eine Spezialeinheit der Navy und des Corps wie die SPARTANs der ersten und zweitern Generation. Im späteren Verlauf unterstützten die Truppen der dritten Generation auch die Army. Mit den Ende des Krieges gegen die Allianz finden Bemühungen statt, die SPARTAN-IV als Teilstreitkraft zu etablieren. Dort nehmen sie zum Teil die Aufgaben der Navy, Army, Air Force und der Marines an und unterstützen die Truppen.Halo 4 Limited Edition Unterstützungseinheiten Die Unterstützungseinheiten sind darauf bedacht nur indirekt einfluss auf das Kampfgeschehen zu haben. Sie sind für die Informationsbeschaffung, die Medien und für die Versorgung der Truppen zuständig. Zusätzlich kümmern sich die UNSC Medical- und Engineering Corps um die Versorgung der Truppen. 'Informationsbeschaffung' Für die Beschaffung von feindlichen Information und Daten greift das UNSC auf den Militärischen Nachrichtendienst zu welcher der UNSC Navy unterstellt ist. Diese ist auch für die Erforschung neuer Technologien, Propaganda und Geheimprojekten verantwortlich. Abhängig davon ist der Nachrichtendienst in drei Sektionen unterteilt. 'Medien und Fürsorge' Das UNSC verfügt über einen eigenen Nachrichtensender. Dieser sendet an die breite Öffentlichkeit und ist wahrscheinlich sehr beliebt. Vor allem die UNSC Infinity und das SPARTAN-IV Programm finden immer wieder Anklang. Zusätzlich verfügt das UNSC über eine eigene Handelsflotte, die UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping, welche wahrscheinlich für die Versorgung von Truppen zuständig ist.[http://cdn.haloodst.xbox.com/odst/index.html cdn.haloodst.xbox.com ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A] Organisation Zivile Führung Das UEG und vermutlich der Außen- oder Verteidigungmister beraten höchstwahrscheinlich gemeinsam mit dem High Command, einem Generalstab. Hinzu kommt der Secretary of DefenseHalo 2 Metropolis Citizen Alert und das UNSC Security Council. Das UNSC ist auch verpflichtet sich vor dem UEG zu rechtfertigen. Militärische Führung Das UNSC wird vom sogenannten High Command geleitet und setzt sich aus zwanzig Offizieren zusammen. Einige von ihnen sind höchstwahrscheinlich Leiter der Teilstreitkräfte. Rangstruktur Die Rangstruktur ist der der NATO und des UNMC nachempfunden. Die Ränge werden in Soldstufen eingeteilt. 'Offiziere' Offizierspatente werden erst nach dem Abschluss einer Ausbildung an einer Offiziersschule vergeben. Eine wichtige Änderung ist die von Preston Cole während des Allianz - Menschen Krieges durchgetzt, dass die Soldaten an Kampfeinsätzen beteiligt gewesen sein mussten, um Offiziere zu werden.Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum Es gibt jedoch auch hierzu spezielle Trainingsprogramme, zum Beispiel das Kommandoprogramm, um die Offiziere optimal vorzubereiten.Halo: Glasslands - Verglaste Welten Seite 36 Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass Gewisse Soldaten von anderen Offizieren gesponsert werden. 'Ruhestandsregelung' Es ist nichts genaueres über die Ruhestandsregelung des UNSCs bekannt. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass diese Regelung mit dem Krieg gegen die Allianz abgeschafft wurde und die Person so lange wie möglich im Amt bleiben kann. So ist Admiral Margaret Parangosky eine Offizieren, welche am Ende des Krieges gegen die 100 Jahre strebe.Halo: Glasslands Horizontale Befehlkette Struktur Vereinigte Erdregierung und die Koloniale Verwaltungsbehörde Die Koloniale Verwaltungsbehörde|thumb *'United Nations Space Command' **'UNSC Sicherheitskomitee' **'UNSC Sicherheitsrat' ***'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Navigation Command' ******[[Colonial Military Administration|'Colonial Military Administration']] ******'Astrophysics' ******'Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'Ordnance Committee' ******UNSC Department of Doktrine and Training *****'Uniformierter Service'Der Militärischer Nachrichtendienst|thumb ******'UNSC Navy' *******'Naval Command' (NAVCOM) ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Militärischer Nachrichtendienst' (MND) **********'Beta-5 Division' ***********'Projekt SPARTAN-III' **********'Prowler Corps' **********'Signal Corps' ********'Logistical Operations Command' (NavLogCom) *********'Office of Investigation' (OI) ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWEP) *********'Projekt ORION' **********'Projekt SPARTAN-I' *********'Projekt SPARTAN-II' ******'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *******'UNSC Marine Corps' ********'UNSC Marine Infanterie' ********'UNSC Marine Aviation' ********'UNSC Marine Logistik' ********'UNSC Marine Military Police' ********'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *********'Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen' *******'UNSC Army' ********'UNSC Army Infanterie' *******'UNSC Air Force' **'Handel' ***'Department of Commercial Shipping' **'Andere' ***'UNSC Symphony Orchestra' Basen *Krähennest (provisorisch aufgebaut während der Schlacht um die Erde) *Rattennest (provisorisch aufgebaut während der Schlacht um die Erde) *Feuerbasis Bravo *Alpha Basis auf Harvest Ausrüstung Technologien Die Technologie des UNSCs beruht hauptsächlich auf Eigenforschung. Durch den Allianz- Menschen Krieg erlebte das UNSC einen Ansturm neuer Technologien die man anhand von Spionage von der Allianz kopieren und modifizieren konnte. * UNSC Gausstechnologie *MJOLNIR Kampfpanzerung **MJOLNIR Energieschild * UNSC Stealthtechnologie * UNSC Schildtechnologie Künstliche Intelligenzen Zum Hauptartikel: Künstliche Intelligenz *Araquil *Beowulf *Black Box *Chauncey *Cortana *Deep Winter *Déjà *Doppler *Eternal Spring *Endless Summer *Fitzgibbon *Iona *Jerrod *Kalmiya *Auntie Dot *Lackluster *Lorelei *Lysithea *Mack *Mo Ye *Phoenix *Rebecca *Serina *Sekmet *Sif *Superintendent *Toran *Watchmaker *Wellsley UNSC Waffen Fahrzeuge der UNSC UNSC Schiffe und Basen Siehe auch: Liste aller Schiffe des UNSCs Quelle Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:Regierungen und Einrichtungen Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Menschen